


So Much More

by Sevfan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevfan/pseuds/Sevfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it took was one word...</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much More

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books and Warner Brothers, Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Included are excerpts from Julius Caesar by William Shakespeare.
> 
> Beta: Thank you so much to the wonderful Constant Vigilance, who betaed this for me, even though she was *ahem* under the weather. Her quick mind also came up with a wonderful title for me to use when the one I had planned was taken by another author. Love ya!

****

So Much More

Draco crept quietly down the hall and peered into the bedroom to find Harry propped up in bed, reading.

Entering the room, Draco said, “Hey, baby.”

Harry gave a little start and exclaimed, “Draco! You’re home! I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Sorry to startle you. I Flooed home from the manor and was trying to be quiet in case you were asleep.” Draco sat on the bed next to Harry and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “How are you feeling? Any better?”

“I’m fine, thanks to you. I took the potion you brewed for me and had a nap. I’m right as rain now. I must say, it’s very handy having my own personal Potions master at my beck and call,” said Harry with a grin.

Draco smirked and bowed his head. “My pleasure, kind sir.” Taking up Harry’s hand, he added, “I feel horrible for going out and leaving you on your own when you weren’t feeling well.”

“Don’t be silly, love. I was the one who insisted you go, wasn’t I?”

“Yes, but I should have stayed nonetheless. I shouldn’t have let you talk me into going.”

Harry squeezed Draco’s hand tightly. “It was just a bad headache, nothing more than that. There was no reason for you to miss luncheon with your mum. How is she, by the way? I hope she’s not cross with me for not coming.”

“She’s fine and no, she isn’t angry with you. She understands that you were ill. She sent you this.” Draco leaned over and gave Harry a very loud and very wet kiss on the cheek. Being that his lips were primed and ready to go, he couldn’t resist capturing Harry’s mouth and snogging him properly.

When they broke apart, Harry peered up at Draco and, with a look of mock-horror on his face, said, “Please tell me that the second kiss wasn’t from your mother too.”

Draco burst out laughing. “Eww! No, that one was from me, and me only!”

Harry heaved a sigh of relief. “Good. I was a bit worried there for a moment. So tell me, where did you eat?”

“Lara’s.”

“Yum. Now I’m doubly sorry for missing it.” 

Draco stood and pulled out a tiny box from the pocket of his robes. “ _Engorgio_! I almost forgot. Mother sent this for you as well.” He picked up the now normal-sized box and handed it to Harry.

“Is this what I think it is? Choux à la crème, from Lara’s?” asked Harry excitedly.

Nodding, Draco answered, “Yes, Mother remembered they were your favourite. She got both kinds.”

“Both? Yes!” exclaimed Harry as he attacked the box. “I’m famished.”

“Wait – haven’t you eaten since this morning?” asked Draco with concern.

“No, um…I guess I kind of forgot,” replied Harry sheepishly. 

“That won’t do, Mr Potter,” scolded Draco with a wag of his finger. “You must eat something before you can have dessert.”

Harry pouted. “But – “

“No buts, Harry. What would you like?”

“A sandwich and a cup of tea would be nice.”

Draco gave Harry a quick peck, and hurried off to the kitchen. When he returned, he joined Harry on the bed and sat crossed-legged, sipping tea, while Harry ate. He regaled Harry with the details of his day spent in the company of his mother, starting with their early morning tour of every shop in Diagon Alley, ending with their late luncheon at Lara’s. Draco stuck out his belly to show Harry that he must have gained weight from all the delicious food he had consumed. Harry could only smile as he gave the perfectly flat stomach a gentle, comforting pat. Harry then hid his smirk as Draco quickly devoured the chocolate cream treat that he had offered.

“That was sweet of your mother to buy these for me. I must remember to call her tomorrow and say thanks,” said Harry as he bit into his dessert, sending the coffee flavoured whipped cream squishing out. 

Draco’s finger shot out and caught the blob of cream that was just about to fall onto the sheets. “She loves you, Harry. As do I.” Harry sighed contentedly. “What were you reading when I came in?” Draco picked up the book. “Shakespeare?” 

“Yes,” replied Harry. “And you needn’t sound so surprised. You know I love reading all sorts of things.”

Draco gave Harry a quick kiss. “Yes, I do know that.” Opening the book where Harry had marked his place, Draco asked, “Which of his works are you reading? Ah, _Julius Caesar_!”

Draco jumped to his feet and quickly looked around the room. He broke off a sprig of ivy from a potted plant and, murmuring a quick spell, wrapped it around his head.

“What in Merlin’s name are you doing?” inquired Harry.

Draco smiled cryptically and then grabbed the blanket from the bed and wrapped it around his body. Harry could only stare in wonder as his lover began to speak.

“ _Who is it in the press that calls on me?_  
I hear a tongue, shriller than all the music,  
Cry ‘Caesar!’ Speak; Caesar is turn’d to hear.”

Draco drew the blanket up over his head, fashioning himself a cloak, leaving his face almost completely covered. In a hoarse whisper, he croaked, “ _Beware the ides of March_.”

The blanket became a toga once again. “ _What man is that_?” Removing the ivy wreath, he deepened his voice to become Brutus. “ _A soothsayer bids you beware the ides of March_.”

Draco played out the rest of the scene, using only a blanket, ivy, and his voice to portray the various characters. When Harry applauded and asked for more, Draco happily complied. He ended his performance with the famous line, “ _Et tu, Brute! Then fall, Caesar_.” Which he promptly did, dropping to the floor and making a most convincing corpse.

“Bravo!” shouted Harry as he jumped from the bed, applauding as he went. Pulling Draco up and into a hug, he gushed, “That was just wonderful, Draco! I never knew that you could act! You are amazing!”

“I’m surprised I remember any of it at all. Once I started, it all came back to me.” He glanced at Harry shyly and asked, “Was I really good?”

Harry nodded enthusiastically. He bent down and scooped up the ivy from where it had fallen and placed back on Draco’s head. “Hail, Caesar! You really _are_ good. You could be a professional.” Harry’s heart melted at the look of pride that crossed his lover’s face and couldn’t resist kissing him deeply. “I’m a bit surprised, though.”

“Oh?” asked Draco as he replaced the blanket on the bed. “What about?”

“That you should know so much about a Muggle play. Considering, well…your past opinions about Muggles and all, I find it a bit odd that you should know Shakespeare by heart.”

Draco burst out laughing.

Harry was perplexed. “What? What did I say that’s so funny? Stop laughing, Draco, and tell me!”

Draco wiped a tear from his eye. “You don’t know?”

“Obviously not, Draco!”

“Do you really think I would have learned a Muggle play in my youth?” said Draco, fighting hard to keep from giggling. “Harry, my love, Shakespeare was no Muggle. He was a wizard!”

“You’re having me on,” answered Harry. 

“No, I’m serious. William Shakespeare was a wizard,” stated Draco firmly.

Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Prove it to me then.”

Draco moved the back of his hand to his forehead and said, “Oh ye of little faith! Thy words doth cut me to the quick.”

“That’s enough theatrics for tonight, Malfoy. Get on with it.”

Draco sniffed indignantly and called out, “ _Accio Famous Witches and Wizards_!” When the book had made its way from the library to his waiting hands, he asked, “Haven’t you ever read this, Harry?”

Harry looked at the large tome and replied, “No, I’ve never seen it before.”

“I forget sometimes that you didn’t grow up in a wizarding household, Harry. I’m sorry, love.” He motioned to the bed, “Come sit with me and I’ll show you.”

They sat side by side and Draco began to flip the pages. “You’ll be surprised to learn how many there are besides Shakespeare. Ah, here we are!” Draco handed the book so that he could read. 

After some time, Harry said, “Well, I’m gobsmacked! He really was a wizard. I’m sorry for doubting you, Draco. Forgive me?”

“Don’t worry about it. Let me show you some others.” Draco did just that, Harry’s eyes growing wider and wider with each new revelation. 

“Wow! I don’t know what to say. All these men and woman who accomplished great things and they’re all magical…and I didn’t know about any of it,” said Harry with a sigh.

“Don’t feel bad, my love. These are the kinds of things we learned before we went to Hogwarts, so you missed out on the opportunity. And the names are not something that would come up in everyday conversation now are they?” 

Harry shook his head. “No, I guess not.”

Draco gave Harry a quick kiss. “Before I send this back where it belongs, there’s one more that I have to show you. The greatest of them all.” Draco opened the book and handed it back to Harry.

There, written in golden letters, was the name _Harry James Potter_.

Harry blushed crimson. “I don’t belong in there!” he exclaimed.

“Of course you do!” replied Draco. “The greatest of them all, Harry – that’s you.”

“No, I’m not and I don’t think I should be in there at all. I did what I had to do, no more and no less. It hardly qualifies me for that,” he said, pointing to the book.

Draco tenderly took Harry’s face in his hands. “Of course it does. You saved us all from a monster, from a world of tyranny, hatred and bloodshed. Those are the facts, my love, and they can’t be denied. You _are_ a hero – to the wizarding world and even more so to me. Where would I be now if you hadn’t come along and given me your love? Dead or in Azkaban, that’s where. You saved me from myself, Harry, and you taught me how to love.” Draco laughed and continued, “That last bit was probably harder than killing old What’s His Name.”

“I don’t know about that, didn’t seem to be too hard to me,” answered Harry softly. “About the love, I mean. You took to it quite readily.”

“Had a good teacher,” said Draco with a grin.

“I find all this hero stuff embarrassing, Draco.”

“I know you do, Harry, but it’s the truth, and you have to learn to deal with it. Why don’t you read what the book wrote about you?”

“What the book wrote? Isn’t there an author?” Harry checked the spine for a name, but found none.

“Nope, the book writes itself. If someone does something noteworthy, they get a page in the book; if something about someone already in the book changes, the entry is modified.”

“Amazing!” exclaimed Harry. “I love being a wizard!” With his words, he began to read. When he had finished, he said, “I guess that’s pretty much the true story of it all. I like that it hasn’t been sugar-coated. That would be the book’s doing then?”

“Yes, that’s right. It presents the facts without adding any emotion in the way an author might. It’s quite the thing, if you think about it.”

“You’re mentioned briefly, you know,” offered Harry.

“What? I am? Where?” asked Draco as he grabbed the book. 

“There, in the last sentence. ‘ _Harry Potter lives a quiet life in the countryside with his boyfriend, Draco Malfoy_ ’.”

“Ah, well, I guess it’s better than nothing,” said Draco quietly. “I’ll just go put this back where it belongs. Are you coming downstairs?”

“Yes, I’ll be right down,” replied Harry pensively. “Wait!”

Draco stopped short and looked inquisitively at Harry, who had taken the book out of his hands and placed it on the bed. Harry dropped to one knee before Draco. "What are you – ”

“Draco, will you marry me?”

“W-what?” stammered Draco. 

“I asked if you would marry me. Just now, reading that bit in the book about you being my boyfriend, it’s not right. You’re much, much more than that to me. You’re my other half; you complete me. You’re my friend, lover and soul mate. Draco, I love you more than life itself. Will you? Will you say yes and make me the happiest wizard alive?”

“YES!” cried Draco joyously, pulling Harry up into an embrace. “I love you, Harry, more than I ever knew possible. Yes, my darling, I’ll marry you.” After they had kissed to seal the engagement, Draco said, “I can’t wait to tell Mother! Can we tell her now? Please?”

“In a moment, love. There’s one thing I have to do first.” Harry bent over the book. “Ah, that’s better. Come on, let’s share our news with your mum.”

They walked hand in hand out of the bedroom, leaving the book opened to the page where Harry had read, ‘ _Harry Potter lives a quiet life in the countryside with his fiancé, Draco Malfoy_ ’.”


End file.
